Plain
by Kyueen
Summary: "Jangan sentuh barangku!" / "Selamat pagi, Siwon hyung." / "Tunggu disini! Aku yang menangani mereka." / "Mianhae..." / "Kau menyiapkannya untukku?" / "BOHONG!" / "Kau begitu indah, Kyuhyun..." / "Aku me-menyukainya. Hanya saja... aku gugup." / Bukankah cinta dan kebahagiaan itu sederhana? / Wonkyu shippers merapat! Im back! Hope you guys enjoy this


۞۩ ۩۞۩ ۩۞۩ ۩ AriKyu_ Presents ۩ ۩۞۩ ۩۞۩ ۩۞

"Plain"

Laki-laki berjaket kulit hitam itu memasuki apartemennya dengan langkah tegas. Melepas sarung tangan hitam beserta jaketnya dan melemparkan benda itu ke atas sofa di ruang tamu. Berjalan ke arah dapur dan mengambil segelas air dingin untuk tenggorokan keringnya. Meletakkan gelas kosongnya di atas meja dan berjalan kembali menuju ruang tamu. Melepas ikatan sabuk dipinggangnya dan mengambil benda yang tergantung disabuk itu. Sebuah pistol. Mengamati benda itu kemudian membuang benda itu di atas meja.

Mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dan memejamkan matanya. Mendengar langkah mendekat ia tetap enggan membuka matanya. Merasakan seseorang duduk disebelahnya, laki-laki itu membuka matanya sedikit dan menengok dengan ekor matanya.

"Jangan sentuh barangku!" ucap laki-laki itu dengan nada datar melihat orang disampingnya mengamati pistolnya.

Orang lain itu menyeringai, "Sisa empat, kemana lainnya?"

"Bukan urusanmu. Tinggalkan aku sendiri!" perintah laki-laki itu masih dengan nada datarnya.

Si orang lain bergerak, meletakkan pistol laki-laki itu kembali ke meja dan beranjak dari sofa. "Baiklah... Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Atasan memintaku datang ke kantornya sekarang juga."

"Tidak perlu menjelaskan kepergianmu. Pergi saja!"

Si orang lain tertawa kecil, "Baiklah. Sampai nanti, _hyung_." Kemudian beranjak menuju pintu keluar. Menatap sang hyung yang masih diam ditempatnya dengan masih memjamkan mata.

"Dan jangan lupa memakan makan malammu. Kau membuatku menunggu lagi malam ini." Ucap si orang lain dengan tawa kecil diakhir kalimatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Laki-laki itu terbangun mendengar suara yang mengusiknya. Membiarkan matanya sedikit demi sedikit menerima kehadiran surya yang menerpanya. Mengerutkan dahinya karena sadar dimana ia bangun pagi ini. Kamarnya. Bukankah tadi malam ia tertidur di sofa?

Laki-laki itu berjalan dengan malas menuju luar kamarnya. Menemukan seseorang tengah sibuk membuat makanan di dapur apartemennya. Bau masakan sudah tercium membuat perutnya berdesir. Bukankah tadi malam dia sudah makan masakan orang itu?

"Selamat pagi, Siwon _hyung_."

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Siwon _hyung_ itu hanya bergumam membalas ucapan orang itu. Mengamati gerakan tangan si orang lain dengan seksama. Ada yang berbeda. Tangan itu bergerak lebih pelan dan ragu. Orang itu juga menggunakan baju dengan lengan panjang. Tidak biasanya. Siwon pandai membaca hal seperti itu. Lebih tepatnya Siwon dan orang itu. Karena memang pekerjaan mereka mengharuskan mereka seperti itu.

"Ada apa dengan tanganmu?"

Orang lain itu menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak kemudian melanjutkannya, "Bukan apa-apa. Hanya kesalahan kecil ketika bekerja."

Siwon tertawa meremehkan, "Itulah kenapa mereka membuat kita ada di divisi yang sama dan menjadikanku atasanmu. Karena kau ceroboh. Kau tahu itu, Cho Kyuhyun?"

Lebih dari tujuh tahun hidup dengan sang laki-laki, membuat si orang lain, Kyuhyun, terbiasa dengan ucapan seperti itu. Jadi ia hanya tersenyum kecil.

Keduanya terdiam setelah makan pagi yang mereka lakukan bersama. Merasakan ponselnya bergetar, Kyuhyun mengambil benda itu dari saku celananya dan membaca sebuah pesan masuk. Dari teman kerjanya. Ia tersenyum membaca pesan itu lalu menatap sang atasan.

"Changmin mengajakku keluar hari ini, haruskah aku menerimanya?"

Nama itu. Siwon tidak suka mendengarnya. Terutama jika nama itu keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun, "Kita punya sesuatu yang harus dilakukan."

Kyuhyun terlihat kecewa namun tetap mengiyakan permintaan atasan yang secara tidak langsung menyuruhnya untuk menolak ajakan Changmin.

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon mengendarai mobil sportnya dengan kecepatan tinggi sedangkan orang disampingnya tengah sibuk mengutak-atik sebuah laptop kecil. Melewati daerah pedalaman yang sepi seperti ini membawa perasaan tersendiri bagi Siwon. Tiba-tiba saja mobil Siwon berhenti membuat kedua penumpangnya terhuyung ke depan. Menyadari bahwa di depan mereka ada sebuah mobil lain serta empat orang yang tampaknya tidak bersahabat. Kyuhyun melirik Siwon dengan ekor matanya. Memastikan langkah selanjutnya.

"Tunggu disini! Aku yang menangani mereka." Ucap Siwon seraya menuruni mobil hitam mereka.

"Tapi…"

Itu adalah sebuah perintah mutlak. Tapi Kyuhyun bukanlah seorang yang taat, jadi? Kyuhyun hanya perlu menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk membantu Siwon. Tampak Siwon dengan gagah berani berjalan ke arah orang-orang itu. Namun salah satu dari empat orang itu berjalan melewati Siwon dan menuju sisi mobil dimana Kyuhyun berada. Kyuhyun tidak mempedulikan orang yang mengetuk jendela mobilnya dengan pistol itu. Kyuhyun tahu Siwon menoleh ke arahnya. Kyuhyun menyeringai. Lalu sedikit menurunkan jendela mobilnya.

"Turunlah! Kau ikut denganku!"

Kyuhyun menoleh, "Maaf, aku tidak berbicara dengan orang asing. Atau kau ingin cari mati?" mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan nada datar.

Laki-laki itu menodongkan pistolnya ke arah Kyuhyun. Mengancam. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. Di sisi lain tangannya meraih pistolnya bersiap melawan. Kyuhyun tidak takut. Kyuhyun tidak pernah takut. Karena ia tahu, ia tidak akan mati dengan mudah selama masih ada Siwon.

Ketika terdengar suara tembakan pertama dan pandangan musuh Kyuhyun kacau, Kyuhyun segera membuka pintu mobilnya dengan keras membuat orang itu jatuh. Orang itu segera bangun dan melawan. Kyuhyun mengelakkan pukulan orang itu dengan mudah. Menendang perut sang musuh hingga tak berdaya, kemudian dengan memasang seringaian diwajahnya, Kyuhyun menembak musuhnya.

"Bukan hari keberuntunganmu."

Mengalihkan pandangannya pada Siwon yang sedang melawan dua orang sisanya. Satu diantara mereka mengincar punggung Siwon. Kyuhyun tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Jadi Kyuhyun berlari dan menendang orang itu. Kyuhyun sedang melihat keadaan Siwon ketika musuh Kyuhyun menarik lengan sebelah kirinya membuatnya menahan teriakan penuh kesakitannya.

Siwon meluncurkan tembakan keduanya saat sang musuh sudah tak berdaya. Nafas Siwon memburu. Dadanya bergemuruh. Siwon memastikan keadaan Kyuhyun dibelakangnya dan sedikit terkejut melihat Kyuhyun menahan sakit. Siwon bisa membacanya. Walaupun wajah Kyuhyun tetap datar, ada rasa sakit disana. Siwon berjalan ke arah musuh Kyuhyun dan dengan tegas menodongkan pistolnya ke kepala musuh Kyuhyun. Orang jahat itu terdiam.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu?"

.

.

.

.

,

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Memeriksa beberapa dokumen yang berhubungan dengan kasus kriminal. Menjadi agen rahasia kepolisian negara bukanlah hal yang mudah. Mereka tidak mengenal keluarga. Tidak mengenal ampun. Dan juga tidak mengenal cinta.

Kyuhyun mengeluh ketika lengannya menabrak meja dengan sedikit keras dan membuat lukanya kembali terasa sakit.

"_Damn!"_ seru Kyuhyun pelan.

Siwon menoleh, "Kau kenapa? Perlihatkan aku lukamu!" bukan sebuah pertanyaan namun sebuah perintah. Kyuhyun menatap Siwon ragu. Pada akhirnya membuka pakaiannya dan menunjukkan beberapa luka sayatan di punggung, bahu dan lengan kirinya.

"_You stupid little moron!_ Kenapa sampai seperti itu hah? Ikut aku!_" _Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang tidak terluka dan membawa Kyuhyun duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Mengambil kotak obat dan kembali untuk mengobati luka Kyuhyun.

"_Mianhae..._" ucap Kyuhyun pelan, sadar karena telah membuat atasannya marah.

"Bagaimana bisa mereka melukaimu seperti ini hah?" tanya Siwon dengan sedikit terbawa amarah namun tetap mengobati luka dipunggung Kyuhyun.

"Aku menyelamatkan seorang ibu dan dua anaknya dari perampokan ketika aku pulang dari panggilan atasan tadi malam. Aku bingung melindungi ketiganya hingga salah satu dari perampoknya melukaiku."

Siwon menghela, "Berbaliklah agar aku bisa mengobati luka dilengan dan bahumu!"

Kyuhyun dengan segera membalik badannya tidak ingin Siwon kembali marah. Wajah Kyuhyun berhenti tepat dihadapan wajah Siwon. Wajah Kyuhyun memerah menyadari hal itu. Siwon segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain menyadari bahwa wajahnya juga memerah. Jarak keduanya terlalu dekat.

Tidak ingin membuat suasana semakin canggung, Siwon mengusapkan kapas yang telah diberi alkohol di atas luka Kyuhyun yang sedikit menganga. Kyuhyun menahan teriakan kesakitannya. Sungguh perih.

Siwon menghentikan usapannya dan menatap Kyuhyun yang sedikit berkeringat. Mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk meraih dagu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang awalnya memejamkan matanya kini menatap mata Siwon. Siwon mencium Kyuhyun dengan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya. Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun mengikuti permainan lidah Siwon dimulutnya. Saat itulah, Siwon kembali mengusap kapas beralkohol itu ke luka Kyuhyun tanpa menghentikan ciumannya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengerang dalam ciuman itu. Namun ketika Kyuhyun semakin bersemangat membalas ciuman Siwon, rasa sakit dilengannya semakin berkurang. Jadi Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menaruh lengan kananya pada leher Siwon dan meremas rambut Siwon untuk menghilangkan sakitnya.

Ciuman mereka berakhir ketika Kyuhyun menarik diri dan terengah kehabisan nafas serta Siwon yang sudah berhenti mengobati luka Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengusap lelehan saliva mereka berdua disudut bibirnya.

Siwon menghirup aroma tubuh Kyuhyun dengan menempelkan hidungnya diperpotongan leher Kyuhyun. Menelusuri pundak Kyuhyun yang terluka dengan hembusan nafasnya membuat Kyuhyun mengerang. Luka itu masih mengeluarkan darah dan basah. Siwon menjilat luka itu dengan melumat kulit Kyuhyun. Menghisap darah yang keluar dengan mulutnya dan menjilat luka itu. Kyuhyun kembali menahan nafasnya. Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya memberi akses untuk Siwon agar dapat menjelajah pundaknya lebih luas. Kyuhyun tidak berani mengeluarkan suaranya. Baik itu teriakan sakit atau... teriakan penuh kenikmatan.

Setelah luka itu tidak mengeluarkan cairannya lagi, barulah Siwon mengusap kapas beralkohol ke atasnya. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun yang masih menstabilkan nafasnya. Kyuhyun menaruh kepalanya di atas pundak Siwon masih meraih nafasnya.

Siwon beranjak dari posisinya membuat Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya, "Ada apa, _hyung_?"

Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun, "Lebih baik kau beristirahat, aku masih harus memeriksa dokumen yang lain." Dan berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kecewa.

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon memasuki kamar Kyuhyun setelah mengetuk pintunya. Duduk ditepi ranjang Kyuhyun dan meletakkan sebuah nampan berisi makanan dan minuman dimeja di samping ranjang, "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Kyuhyun yang awalnya berbaring kini menjadi setengah duduk, bersandar dikepala ranjang. "Sepertinya aku mengalami demam. _Hyung_ akan pergi?"

"Ya. Sebenarnya ini tugas kita, tapi tidak mungkin aku memberi tahu mereka bahwa kau terluka. Jadi aku akan pergi sendiri dan mungkin ini akan memakan waktu lebih lama."

"Tidak bisakah aku ikut?"

"Tidak bisa dan tidak boleh. Ini terlalu berbahaya. Kau sedang dalam keadaan lemah. Dan membawamu akan membuat ini lebih lama lagi."

Kyuhyun menghela, ia benci menjadi tidak berguna seperti ini. Kyuhyun mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah jendela kaca kamarnya. Siwon mendekatkan tubuhnya dan mencium sekilas pipi dan dahi Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun menoleh.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, jaga kesehatanmu. Rawat lukamu dengan benar." Siwon berdiri dan menatap Kyuhyun.

"Berjanjilah kau akan baik-baik saja!" ucap Kyuhyun menatap Siwon.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun datar, Siwon tidak pernah berekspresi, "Setidaknya aku tidak ceroboh sepertimu yang sok pahlawan."

Kyuhyun menghela, cukup sulit untuk mempercayai Siwon. Bukan karena Siwon, ia yakin Siwon tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan ketika bekerja. Tapi bagaimana jika sesuatu yang lebih buruk terjadi dan Siwon tidak mengetahuinya?

Siwon tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis hanya dengan mengangkat sebelah bibirnya. "Aku janji aku akan baik-baik saja, Kyuhyun-ah." Kyuhyun dengan sedikit berat hati membalas senyuman Siwon. Mendengar Siwon menyebut namanya, membuat Kyuhyun bergetar.

"Aku pergi." Siwon akan membalik tubuhnya ketika Kyuhyun menarik blazer Siwon hingga Siwon terhuyung ke arahnya. Kyuhyun mencium bibir Siwon. Hanya menempelkan bibirnya dengan milik Siwon. Siwon yang awalnya kaget kemudian tersenyum dalam ciuman itu dan memejamkan matanya, sama seperti yang dilakukan Kyuhyun.

"Berjanjilah kau akan kembali secepatnya."

Siwon mencium dahi Kyuhyun sekali lagi, "Aku janji-

-sayang..."

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah satu minggu sejak Siwon pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sudah sembuh total. Kyuhyun juga sudah tahu bahwa Siwon ditugaskan untuk menjadi mata-mata ke Rusia. Seorang milyader Korea yang berulah. Kyuhyun dan Siwon sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu. Siwon memiliki wajah yang cukup berbeda dengan orang Asia, sehingga ketika menjalankan tugas, Siwonlah yang menjadi mata-mata dan Kyuhyun yang bekerja dibalik layar.

Kyuhyun menatap jendela kaca besar di apartemennya dan mengamati pemandangan dihadapannya. Menggenggam sebuah pigura yang berisi foto dirinya dan Siwon. Satu-satunya foto yang mereka miliki karena keduanya memang tidak boleh menyimpan foto pribadi mereka. Kehidupan dan ruang gerak mereka terbatas. Namun keduanya tak pernah mengeluh.

Ponsel Kyuhyun berdering. Siwon.

"_Yeoboseyo..._"

"Siwon _hyung_? Kenapa baru menelponku sekarang."

"Aku tidak bisa menghubungimu secepat yang aku kira. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Tidak lebih baik sejak kau meninggalkanku. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Kyuhyun tahu Siwon tersenyum. Kyuhyun bisa _merasakannya_.

"Tidak jauh berbeda denganmu, Kyu."

"Kapan kau akan pulang?"

"Kapan aku pulang? Menurutmu kapan aku pulang?"

"Yah kenapa jadi balik bertanya!"

"Kapan kau ingin aku pulang hmm? Sekarang?"

"Y-yah.. _hyung_! Jangan bercan-"

Ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong ketika seseorang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang dan membenamkan kepalanya dileher Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun tidak mendengar laki-laki ini memasuki apartemennya? Benar-benar seorang agen profesional.

Siwon mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kyuhyun, "_I'm home._"

.

.

.

.

.

"Sekarang _hyung_ boleh membuka mata..." ucap Kyuhyun setelah mempersilahkan Siwon duduk diatas kursi yang telah ditatanya. Selama Siwon tertidur, Kyuhyun sengaja menyiapkan pesta kejutan kecil atas kepulangan Siwon.

Siwon sedikit terkejut dengan hal ini, ia menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah tersenyum. "Kau menyiapkannya untukku?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk singkat, "Ya. _Hyung_ senang?"

Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya yang mengabur dan mengusap ujung matanya yang basah, perlakuan seperti ini membuatnya merasa spesial. Merasa _lemah_. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat respon Siwon. Kyuhyun tahu Siwon adalah seorang yang _gentleman _dilihat dari sikapnyawalaupun ucapannya tidak selalu halus. Namun Kyuhyun tahu bahwa hal-hal kecil seperti inilah yang mampu membuat Siwon luluh.

Siwon menghela, "Lebih baik kau jangan membuat hal semacam ini lagi _okay_? Hal seperti ini... membuatku tidak bisa mengontrol emosiku."

Kyuhyun merasa ada bagian dari hatinya yang runtuh ketika Siwon mengucapkan hal itu. "_Hyung_ tidak suka?"

Siwon menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, "Kau tahu maksudku, Kyuhyun. Jangan mempersulitku!"

Kyuhyun melepaskan genggaman tangan Siwon, "Tidak bisakah kita menerima kenyataan?"

"Kyu, ini bukan tentang kita. Ini tentang pekerjaan kita, masa depan kita."

"Kau selalu seperti ini. Ini tentang kita. Bukan pekerjaan atau masa depan atau semua omong kosong yang pernah kau ucapkan. Kita sudah kaya raya, kita bisa hidup bahagia jika kau berhenti memikirkan masa depan yang kau bicarakan. Atau mungkin ini hanya tentang masa depanmu, pekerjaanmu, dan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan denganmu? Bukankah ini akan mudah jika kita berhenti berlari dan bersembunyi? Atau kau takut? Cih! Aku kira kau seorang pember—"

"CUKUP CHO KYUHYUN! Apa yang kau bicarakan hah? Selama ini aku berusaha mengontrol emosiku. Menjaga agar aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan selama lebih dari tujuh tahun. _For seven fucking years!_ Kau kira itu mudah hah? Cinta hanya untuk anak kecil. Dan kita bukanlah anak kecil, Cho Kyuhyun. Jika kau memang mau aku berhenti berlari dan bersembunyi, akan kulakukan. Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika aku mempertaruhkan segalanya. Aku akan berhenti dari pekerjaanku dan mulai mencintaimu. Itukah yang kau inginkan?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Air matanya turun dalam diam. Siwon juga meneteskan air mata. Siapa yang menangis? Dan siapa yang membuat menangis? Suasana menjadi hening. Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun.

"Bukan... Bukan itu yang kumau _hyung_. Yang aku mau hanya kau mencintaiku dan kita berdua bisa hidup bahagia. Maafkan aku jika aku terlalu memaksamu. Kita selesai dengan omong kosong ini. Kau benar... cinta hanya untuk anak kecil. Dan kita bukanlah satu diantaranya. Maafkan aku... "

Kyuhyun berjalan melewati Siwon. Mengambil jaketnya dan pergi meninggalkan Siwon yang masih membisu sendirian di apartemen mereka. Keduanya butuh waktu sendiri.

Ketika pintu itu tertutup, Siwon kembali menangis. Menangisi kebodohannya, menangisi segalanya. Siwon hanya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Pekerjaan mereka tidak mengenal hal semacam itu. Cinta. Cinta hanya akan membahayakan kedua pihak dan saling merugikan. Siwon hanya tidak ingin Kyuhyun dalam bahaya dan merasa rugi. Siwon hanya tidak ingin Kyuhyun menyesal.

"_Fuck!_" umpat Siwon sambil melempar gelas kaca ke dinding.

Menatap kue yang sengaja Kyuhyun buat untuknya dan semakin merasa terluka karenanya, "Maafkan aku... Maafkan aku, Kyu..."

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun kembali ke apartemen mereka ketika jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi. Apartemen itu gelap gulita. Kemana Siwon? Kyuhyun menyalakan lampu ruang tengah berusaha mencari Siwon. Mengitari seisi apartemen mereka namun nihil.

"Siwon _hyung_..." teriak Kyuhyun lebih keras namun tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Kyuhyun memasuki tempat terakhir yang belum diperiksanya. Kamar mandi. Kyuhyun mendengar suara air mengucur.

"Kau ada di dalam, _hyung_?" Tidak ada jawaban. Jantung Kyuhyun berdenyut nyeri.

"Jika kau tidak menjawab aku akan mendobrak pintu ini, _hyung_!"

Kyuhyun menendang pintu kamar mandi Siwon hingga pintu itu rusak dan terbuka paksa. Menemukan Siwon dengan keadaan mengenaskan. Basah kuyub karena berada di bawah guyuran _shower_ yang Kyuhyun tahu sudah lebih dari satu jam lamanya. Dan yang lebih parah, ditangan Siwon terdapat botol yang isinya berserakan keluar. Kyuhyun terdiam seketika. Air matanya seketika turun melihat Siwon begitu lemah saat ini.

"_HYUNG_! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyuhyun mematikan air yang mengalir dan menarik Siwon yang dengan lemahnya mengikuti arah tarikan Kyuhyun.

"Berapa banyak yang kau minum?" Siwon masih membisu.

"KATAKAN PADAKU BERAPA BANYAK YANG KAU MINUM _HYUNG_!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mencengkeram kerah Siwon dan menariknya.

Siwon masih terdiam. Membuat Kyuhyun menjatuhkan dirinya dihadapan Siwon yang sengaja ia dudukkan dilantai kamar. Kyuhyun meletakkan kepalanya didada Siwon dan menangis. Siwon memandang Kyuhyun dengan ekor matanya. Tangannya dengan pelan mengusap rambut Kyuhyun dan tersenyum kecil. "Tidak satupun, Kyu."

Kyuhyun mendongak, "BOHONG!"

"Kalau begitu ambilkan aku obatnya dan aku akan meminumnya sekaligus."

PLAK!

Kyuhyun menampar Siwon karena ucapannya. Siwon terdiam. "Itu tidak lucu Choi Siwon!"

"Maafkan aku... atas semuanya."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Siwon tidak menjawab justru menatap Kyuhyun, "Bolehkah aku memilikimu, Kyu?"

Keadaan menjadi hening. Dan Kyuhyun pada akhirnya menatap Siwon yakin, "Ya. Milikku aku, Siwon. Dan jika tetap tidak ada yang berubah, aku janji aku tidak akan membicarakan tentang kita lagi."

Dan setelahnya, Kyuhyun menarik tangan Siwon menuju ranjang _king size _milik Siwon dan mulai melepaskan pakaian Siwon. Dan Siwon melepaskan jaket yang Kyuhyun kenakan. Membuangnya entah kemana. Lalu Kyuhyun menidurkan dirinya sendiri di bawah tubuh Siwon yang begitu dingin dan menarik Siwon dalam ciuman panas. Bibir Siwon terasa begitu dingin. Begitupula lidahnya. Barulah saat lidah Kyuhyun menyentuh lidah Siwon, Siwon segera mendominasi Kyuhyun dalam ciuman itu. Tangan Siwon menelusup di balik kaus Kyuhyun dan mengusap perut rata Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun melenguh.

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah samping. Kyuhyun mengerang nikmat ketika tangan Siwon memainkan tonjolan didadanya. Siwon mencium leher Kyuhyun dan menggigitnya. Meninggalkan bekas merah yang tidak akan hilang selama beberapa hari ke depan.

"Ja-jangan sentuh it-itu, _hyung.. pleasehhh.._" rintih Kyuhyun ketika jemari Siwon mengapit puting Kyuhyun.

Siwon mengeluarkan tangannya dari balik kaus Kyuhyun dan merobek kain itu dengan kedua tangannya. Kyuhyun hanya diam saja, kenikmatan yang ia terima membuatnya terlena. Ciuman dan jilatan Siwon turun ke dada Kyuhyun. Mengitari daerah puting Kyuhyun dengan lidahnya kemudian dengan gerakan seduktif Siwon menarik puting Kyuhyun dengan bibirnya membuat Kyuhyun berteriak penuh kenikmatan.

"_Hy-hyunghh... _ah..."

"Sebut namaku, Kyu. Hanya namaku."

"Si-siwonh... aku mohon..."

"Jangan memohon... Cukup nikmati ini. Aku akan memberikanmu segalanya. Aku akan menunjukkan cintaku padamu, Kyu. Aku ingin kau merasakannya."

Siwon mencium bibir Kyuhyun sekilas dan kembali ke dada Kyuhyun untuk bermain dengan puting yang lain. Menggigit dan menyedot puting Kyuhyun dengan rakus membuat Kyuhyun menjambak rambut Siwon halus. Kyuhyun mengangkat dadanya meminta sentuhan lebih. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya ketika ciuman Siwon menuruni dadanya dan berhenti pada perbatasan perut dan daerah privat Kyuhyun.

Siwon mendongak menemukan wajah Kyuhyun memerah menahan hasrat. Kyuhyun begitu indah dimatanya. Kyuhyun selalu indah dimatanya. Bagaimana bisa Siwon mengabaikannya? Siwon kembali mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Kyuhyun dan mengusap sisi wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menemukan pantulan bayangan dirinya dimata Siwon. Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Siwon diwajahnya dan mencium tangan itu.

"Kau begitu indah, Kyuhyun..."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, "Benarkah?"

Siwon memejamkan matanya ketika Kyuhyun mengusap sisi wajahnya. Tangan itu begitu hangat. Siwon menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Kyuhyun.

"Aku kedinginan, Kyu..."

"Kalau begitu jadikan aku kehangatanmu, Siwon..."

Siwon menjilat bibir Kyuhyun ketika tangannya membuka resleting celana Kyuhyun. Membuang semua atribut kerjanya dan melepaskan celana dalam Kyuhyun sekaligus. Siwon mengangkat tubuhnya. Ini pertama kali dirinya melihat Kyuhyun telanjang bulat. Siwon tersenyum kecil melihat Kyuhyun merona malu dan sedikit menyilangkan kakinya menutupi kemaluannya. Siwon merendahkan tubuhnya dan berbisik, "Kau membuatku gila, Cho Kyuhyun."

Tangan Siwon membuka kaki Kyuhyun dan menyentuh kemaluan Kyuhyun yang kini menjadi tegang sempurna. Kyuhyun mendesah akibat sentuhan itu. Siwon mulai mengocok kejantanan Kyuhyun dengan tangannya.

"Siwonh... Leb-lebih cepathh..."

Siwon menurut. Menggantikan pekerjaan tangannya dengan mulutnya dan melakuan _blow job_ yang baru pertama kali ia lakukan seumur hidupnya. Melecehkan Kyuhyun dan dirinya sendiri dengan cara yang begitu indah. Kyuhyun meremas bantal dan menenggelamkan kepalanya.

"Siwon... ngghh... A-aku akan datang." Mendorong kepala Siwon untuk melepaskan ikatan mereka.

Siwon menulikan telinganya dan semakin cepat mengulum kejantanan Kyuhyun. Menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang mendorong kepalanya. Siwon bisa merasakan kejantanan Kyuhyun berkedut dan tidak lama setelahnya Kyuhyun benar-benar datang di dalam mulut Siwon.

"SIWONH!"

Menelan habis cairan Kyuhyun, Siwon menyeringai. Sesuatu yang sangat jarang Siwon lakukan. "Aku suka ketika kau meneriakkan namaku seperti itu, Kyu."

Kyuhyun bersemu hebat mendengarnya. "Kau masih memakai celanamu, tidak adil."

"Kau mau membukanya untukku?"

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon ragu dan mengangguk singkat. Seringai Siwon semakin lebar. Siwon membalik posisi mereka hingga kini Kyuhyun ada di atas tubuhnya dan berusaha melepas celananya. Gerakan Kyuhyun begitu pelan. Tubuh Siwon begitu sempurna. Semua laki-laki pasti akan iri melihatnya. Wajah Kyuhyun memerah ketika Kyuhyun menyadari ukuran Siwon yang jauh lebih besar dari miliknya. Bahkan belum tegang sepenuhnya.

Siwon meraih dagu Kyuhyun dan menatapnya, "Ada apa? Kau tidak suka?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Aku me-menyukainya. Hanya saja... aku gugup."

"Kau takut?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk ragu. Siwon membelai wajah Kyuhyun. "Kita berhenti saja disini _okay_? Aku tidak ingin memaksamu."

Kyuhyun mendongak, "Aku ingin sekali melakukannya. Buat aku jadi milikmu... Tapi aku mohon lakukan dengan perlahan."

Siwon tersenyum, "Aku akan melakukannya selembut yang aku bisa. Jika kau tidak terima, kau bisa menembakku setelahnya."

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak, mengusir rasa gugupnya. Mencium Siwon dengan sedikit ganas dan memegang kejantanan Siwon yang mulai menegang. Siwon tahu Kyuhyun masih ragu, jadi Siwon menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang sedang mengocok kejantanannya dan membantunya. Siwon mengerang dalam ciuman itu. Rasanya begitu nikmat ketika Kyuhyun menggenggam kejantanannya.

"Lebih cepat, sayang..."

Kyuhyun melaksanakan perintah Siwon dengan patuh. Tidak ingin membuat Siwon tersiksa. Lagipula, ketika mendengar Siwon mendesah membuat libido Kyuhyun naik dan membuat Kyuhyun semakin bergairah.

Kyuhyun menggigit leher Siwon meninggalkan banyak bekas cinta agar dunia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun dan Siwon saling memiliki. Kyuhyun mengulum puting Siwon membuat Siwon melenguh.

Kyuhyun mengulum kejantanan Siwon. Melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Siwon lakukan padanya. Merasakan kejantanan Siwon berkedut dalam mulutnya. Menjilat slit kejantanan Siwon dengan lidahnya merasakan cairan Siwon mulai keluar. Rasanya tidak buruk.

"_Yeah... Like that, Kyu..._"

Siwon mencabut kejantanannya dari mulut Kyuhyun dan segera membalik posisi mereka lagi tanpa mempedulikan protes Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin keluar di dalammu, Kyu."

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar keinginan Siwon. Tubuh Siwon tidak sedingin yang tadi. Kyuhyun diam saja ketika Siwon mengambil pelumas. Membayangkan bagaimana rasanya ketika seseorang memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam lubangnya.

Siwon menyibakkan poni di wajah Kyuhyun dan mencium dahinya.

"Kau masih takut, sayang? Aku tidak keberatan jika kita berhenti sekarang."

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon, "Lalu bagaimana dengan itu?" Kyuhyun merona ketika menunjuk kejantanan Siwon yang sudah tegang sempurna.

Siwon tertawa kecil, "Aku bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri. Dengan bantuan air dingin. Jika kau ingin tahu, dalam satu minggu aku bisa melakukan masturbasi lebih dari dua kali hanya karenamu."

"Karenaku?"

"Kau pikir kenapa aku meminta kita pisah kamar huh? Setiap malam aku selalu berakhir di kamar mandi hanya karena membayangkanmu melakukan hal seperti ini denganku."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Jadi Siwon menginginkan hal ini selama lebih dari tujuh tahun? Bukankah akan begitu kejam jika Kyuhyun meminta Siwon berhenti sekarang juga? Jadi...

"Siwon..."

"Ya sayang?"

"Aku ingin melakukannya denganmu tapi... aku ingin... benda pertama yang memasuki lubangku adalah kejantananmu."

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun ragu, "Maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak bisa. Akan terlalu menyakitkan untukmu."

"Aku mohon..."

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun, pada akhirnya luluh pada pandangan mengiba milik Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah gagal membuat hatinya luluh.

"Kau benar-benar boleh menembakku setelah ini, Cho Kyuhyun. Maafkan aku..."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Aku percaya padamu."

Siwon menghela kemudian melumuri kejantanannya dengan pelumas dan mengocoknya singkat membuatnya tegang sempurna. Siwon meletakkan bantal di bawah pinggang Kyuhyun dan melebarkan kaki Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya. Siwon menyentuh lubang Kyuhyun dengan ujung kejantanannya untuk memberi sedikit pelumas dilubang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengerang dan gairahnya kembali memuncak.

Siwon mencium Kyuhyun dengan sedikit agresif ketika ia memposisikan kejantanannya dilubang Kyuhyun dan perlahan mulai mendorongnya. Kyuhyun melingkarkan lengannya dileher Siwon dan membalas ciuman Siwon lebih agresif. Berusaha mengalihkan rasa sakitnya.

Siwon menarik diri dari ciuman itu, "Aku akan melakukannya dalam sekali hentak. Aku tidak ingin menyiksamu terlalu lama, tapi itu akan terasa sangat menyakitkan."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lemah, "Ya... lakukan apa saja. Apa saja karena aku milikmu, Siwon."

Siwon menghela, setelah ini mungkin dia akan mencoba bunuh diri lagi karena menyakiti Kyuhyun lagi. "Aku mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun. Maafkan aku..."

Dan ketika Siwon mendorong kejantanannya keras dan kasar untuk memasuki lubang sempit Kyuhyun, Siwon memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak cukup berani untuk mencium Kyuhyun. Agar Siwon tahu rasa sakit yang Kyuhyun rasakan hanya dengan teriakan Kyuhyun.

"ARGHHH!" Teriak Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Siwon. Mencengkeram pundak Siwon hingga memerah. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan air mata karenanya. Itu begitu menyakitkan.

"Si-siwonh..." berusaha melingkarkan kakinya dipinggang Siwon yang dengan hati-hati Siwon bantu.

Siwon mengusap wajah Kyuhyun dan menghapus air matanya. Kyuhyun menarik Siwon untuk ciuman yang lain. Mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit yang luar biasa pada lubangnya. Kemudian menarik diri setelah merasa tidak ada perlawan dari Siwon.

Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun.

"Hey, lihat aku... Tidakkah kau merasa bersalah membuatku seperti ini dan sekarang kau tidak mau menatapku?"

Siwon tetap terdiam. Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum, "Aku tidak tahu bahwa seorang Siwon adalah seorang yang cengeng. Kau ingin aku yang bergerak sekarang?"

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun sekarang. "Maafkan aku..."

Kyuhyun menarik melingkarkan lengannya dileher Siwon, "Bergerak dan cium aku sekarang!"

Siwon tidak berpikir dua kali ketika lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menariknya dalam sebuah ciuman panas. Menggenjot Kyuhyun dengan tenaga yang luar biasa.

"Disanah! Lagi! Disana, Siwon!"

Siwon menyeringai ketika dirasa ia telah menemukan prostat Kyuhyun. Menumbuk titik itu lebih cepat dan ganas membuat keduanya merasakan surga dunia. Siwon mengocok kejantanan Kyuhyun dan mencubit puting Kyuhyun untuk membuat Kyuhyun merasakan lebih banyak kenikmatan.

"Si-siwon.. Lebih cepathh..."

"Ya sayang... Ya... Bertahanlahhh..."

"Nggghhh ahhh... Si-siwonhhh..."

"_Yes babe, hold on! Stay still..._"

Siwon mengejar nafasnya yang memburu dan gairahnya yang kian memuncak. Menusuk Kyuhyun dengan tempo yang lebih cepat. Seperti seekor hewan buas yang menyerang mangsanya.

"Si-siwonh... Aku.. aku..."

"Ya sayang, datanglah bersamaku..."

Beberapa genjotan setelahnya Kyuhyun menyemburkan spermanya ke dada dan perut mereka. Juga tangan Siwon.

"SIWON!:

Siwon menjilati tangannya yang terkena sperma Kyuhyun. Lubang Kyuhyun menyempit membuat Siwon tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi.

"KYUHYUN!"

Menyemburkan benihnya dalam-dalam ke lubang Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun mendesah merasakan dirinya penuh akan Siwon. Siwon menarik kejantanannya dari lubang Kyuhyun dan berbaring di samping Kyuhyun.

Keduanya menstabilkan nafasnya. Kyuhyun yang pertama kali membuka suara. "_It was amazing.._"

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum padanya. Kyuhyun selalu tersenyum kepadanya. Siwon menjadikan lengan kirinya sebagai bantal Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memiringkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Siwon. Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat. Siwon memainkan rambut Kyuhyun dengan tangan kirinya.

"Aku berhenti dari pekerjaan kita." Ucap Siwon membuka suara.

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon terkejut, "Apa?"

Siwon tersenyum tipis, "Kau benar. Pekerjaan bodoh ini membuatku mengabaikan hal terpenting dalam hidupku. Dan itu adalah kau."

Kyuhyun bergetar, "Lalu bagaimana denganku?"

"Kita akan dipindahkan di divisi yang lain. Aku meminta kita tetap ada di divisi yang sama dan bos setuju saja."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Memainkan jarinya didada bidang Siwon. "Apa kali ini aku memaksamu?"

Siwon tersenyum tulus menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, "Tidak sama sekali. Justru ini salahku. Membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama. Jadi?"

"Jadi?"

"Mulai sekarang kita bisa hidup dengan bahagia bukan?"

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dan mengusap sisi wajah Siwon, "Ya. Tentu saja."

"Aku mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun."

"Dan aku selalu lebih mencintaimu, Choi Siwon."

"Ya, aku tahu itu, Kyu."

.

.

.

.

.

Bukankah cinta dan kebahagiaan itu sederhana?

THE END

Note :

Sorry for typo(s) hahahaha :D Ini fic buat sekedar melepas rasa rinduku nulis ff WonKyu. Dan kenapa jadi smut? O.o Semoga smutnya sukses(?) dan readers pada suka ^^ Berikan aku komen dan review ya... Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat diterima, Dan readers yg baik bisa juga vote/favorite dan subscribe/follow cerita ini ^^ Bagaimana cerita ini? Dari satu sampai sepuluh, berapa yang kalian berikan untukku atas cerita ini? Terima kasih.

#AtLeastTebarPelukCiumWonKyu


End file.
